The present invention relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a method for storing a data table.
Analytical database systems manage very large amounts of data and are optimized for queries that must read large portions of it. At the same time, they offer the complete querying power of Structured Query Language (SQL). As such systems do not focus on on-line transaction processing (OLTP) load (i.e. involving point queries), the systems typically do not index each data row but heavily rely on scan performance. Processing such large data tables is expensive in term of processing resources. Therefore, a continuous need exists to improve access performances to large data tables.